


Galvinized Piping

by herophelia



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Arguing, Bananas, Buddies, Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herophelia/pseuds/herophelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I've got a short little Doctor Who drabble. It's Ten+Donna and there's no claiming that this will make sense. In fact, it probably won't. I'm almost sure it won't. But it's still funny. Even if you're not on the inside of the joke, maybe at least a small mental chuckle?</p><p>Anyway, this is for Nell (rosesfade)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galvinized Piping

"...and then I said, I said, 'You know what you should look into? Galvanized piping! I don't believe you've _ever_ properly considered the implications of galvanized piping.'" The Doctor paused, just for a moment, and shot Donna a broad grin with a jerky little shake of his head. "And do you know what? It _changed_ her _world_. Her whole _world_." He snapped his fingers and gave a happy little yip/growl, still grinning like a loon. "Just like that."

Donna pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows at him, arms already folded in a defensive posture that only gained strength as his story wound down. "Cleopatra. Cleo- _bloody_ -patra, Queen of the Nile and beauty of the world and all that, and you can't think of anything better than _piping_? I don't believe you."

"I _know_! It's fantastic, isn--"

"No," Donna cut him off, sarcasm floating around her like a cloud. "I mean I don't believe that you did that. That you went back to Egypt. To ancient Egypt with the pyramids and the temples of gold and the great big cat... things, and you're _standing_ in front of _Cleopatra_ , and you're just going on about... _plumbing_?"

The Doctor's eyebrows knit down, and Donna's posture got more and more closed off until she was only slightly more accessible than a sphinx guarded burial chamber. "What's wrong with galvanized piping?"

"You're a dumbo."

"Nooooooohhh. Why would you say that? Do you have any idea how import-- Ooooo, ba _na_ nas." Cleopatra completely forgotten, thin fingers pulled several bananas off a bunch hanging from the stall while the other hand plunked down some local currency. "I _love_ bananas."

Donna just shook her head. "I take it back. You're a _chimp_."

The Doctor did not answer, because he already had his mouth full. He just held out one of the bananas with wide eyes and a clear offer on his expressive features.

Donna scoffed and shook her head. "I don't _think_ so." And off she stomped.

"Oh, come on," said The Doctor from behind her once he'd swallowed. "We could make daiquiris. _Everybody_ loves a good banana daiquiri. Oooo, did I ever tell you about the Madame du Pompadore?"

" _Don't_ start with me, Twiggy!"


End file.
